


【柱扉/副斑泉】幸运

by nafary



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafary/pseuds/nafary
Summary: （Loft补档）千手扉间到底是不是一个幸运的人？





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 不完全按照原著，ooc预警

千手扉间从来没觉得自己是个幸运的人。

虽然在赌运上他与兄长截然相反，是个手气极佳的人。但他的运气好像只用在了赌博上。

仿佛天生注定成为与兄长互补的存在。

他总是被抛弃的那一个。而现在，他终于能够追随兄长的足迹，迈向属于自己的终结。

 

他在面对金角银角兄弟的时候不合时宜地想起了很多过往。

 

两个弟弟出生的时候他比谁都要开心。因为是第一次做哥哥，他有些手足无措，但还是结合着兄长平日对待他的方式来对待两位年幼的弟弟。瓦间和板间也是为数不多见过扉间笑颜的人。

可是他最想保护的两个弟弟却相继去世了。瓦间走的时候才七岁，离开前还笑着对扉间说晚上要多吃一碗饭，却只有一只胳膊回家了。板间走的时候甚至还没有七岁，一把宇智波的长刀贯穿了他稚嫩的身体。

从此扉间失去了微笑的能力，似乎连眼泪都被残忍的带走了。

他的兄长，抱着板间冰冷的遗体痛哭了一晚。第二天夜里悄悄爬进扉间的被窝，紧紧抱着扉间，一遍又一遍地在他耳边重复着支离破碎的话语。

我只剩你一个弟弟了，扉间，我会保护你的。

扉间知道，自己不是柱间最宠爱的弟弟。瓦间和板间虽然时常黏着扉间，但是柱间却有些害怕二弟。要说为什么，可能是小孩的天性让他更加喜欢活波爱闹，会卖萌会撒娇的小弟弟们吧，所以对表情缺失的扉间有些生疏。

会说出这样的话，可能也只是因为，他是他仅剩的弟弟了，所以才会把对弟弟的爱全部给他。

只是弟弟而已。扉间一夜未眠，只是在柱间慢慢沉睡过去的时候，轻轻搂住了兄长尚且稚嫩的身体，在他醒来之前又轻轻放开。

柱间是个好哥哥。他竭尽全力的在战场上保护自己的弟弟，从来不远离扉间一步。那时柱间已经是个很强大的忍者了，就连宇智波家开了眼的大人都难以压制这个年轻的后起之秀。

扉间知道兄长的强大，所以他也努力想让自己变强。但可能是因为早产，扉间的资质终究不如兄长。虽也是同年龄中的强者，与柱间的差距还是显而易见的。

不过扉间还是比兄长多出几分智慧。想要追上兄长，看来只能根据自身的具体情况更多的开发忍术了。明确这点后，除却练习刀术，扉间把非战时期的时间更多地贡献给了千手家的藏书室，不仅学会了融合进来的漩涡一族的封印术，更是针对自己的水属性查克拉开发了许多水遁术。

正因为如此，当他察觉到兄长的不对劲时已经迟了。父亲比他先发现了兄长的异常，并命令扉间盯着柱间。扉间好奇到底是什么吸引了兄长的注意力，便应了下来。

扉间借由树木的阴影跟踪不太会感知的兄长来到南贺川边，偷偷看着兄长跟一个明显不是千手的少年在一起谈笑风生。扉间有些惘然，要知道兄长很久都没有露出过这样开朗的笑容了。

可是，还是太危险了。扉间眼睛在两人间转了转，迅速消失。

当天晚上，柱间就被千手佛间叫住一阵痛斥。迅速联想到对方是宇智波一族的族长展开了以柱间为诱饵的作战计划。

柱间会生气是理所当然的，但是扉间没料到兄长会把所有的怒气都发泄在自己身上。他默默地承受了柱间充满力道的一拳，脸上顿时肿了一大块。

“ 为什么，为什么连扉间也要阻拦我？我们不是兄弟吗？！ ” 柱间没有哭，也没有喊。他不解，甚至眼里带上了恨意。扉间站在他对面，看得一清二楚。

真是，可笑。扉间一言不发地接受了第二个直拳，这次柱间打中了他的腹部。扉间轻咳一声，咽下喉间的一丝猩甜。

“ 兄长，难道你忘记瓦间和板间了吗？我们的弟弟，可是都葬送于宇智波的手下啊！ ” 他直视着柱间，控诉道。

“ 可是，这跟斑无关 …… 都是这永无止尽的战争！我们会结束这场战争的！所以，就不能多给我们一些时间吗？父亲是，扉间也是，从来都不把我说的当回事 …..” 柱间痛苦地叨念着，然后像是不肯再多看弟弟一眼，瞬身离开了。

扉间抬头，望着那清冷的月光。多亏千手一族代代相传的仙人体，脸上和身上的痛苦已经渐渐淡了，然而心里的痛苦却无法治愈。他仿佛看见了年幼的弟弟的灵魂，哭泣着诉说悲怆。

“ 可是兄长，我，我们才是你的兄弟啊 ……” 扉间按住疼得快要死掉的胸口，哽咽道。

 

柱间与斑毫无悬念地决裂了。宇智波斑为此开了写轮眼，而柱间也掌握了木遁之力。只不过，扉间与柱间之间的关系愈发的疏远了。看上去柱间恢复了往日的状态，回到了家人身边，但只有扉间知道，在他的兄长心里，他就跟别的千手族人并无两样。

仿佛他们之间最亲密的血缘关系根本不存在。

说心里没有一丝怨言都是假的。扉间擅长压抑自己的感情，这导致柱间并没有察觉到他的失常，依旧我行我素。特别是当父亲以及宇智波的族长死去后，柱间对他的那种陌生人的感觉更加明显了。

他注视着兄长与宇智波斑对刃时交缠的身影和视线，注视着兄长一遍一遍跟死对头宣扬联盟的策略。就连休息的时候，耳边都是兄长特意安利宇智波的声音。

他千手扉间，到底算千手柱间的什么人？扉间很多次想这么问，但最终都没有开口。

他是千手柱间战场上最坚实的后盾，是他在族里最得力的助手，也是他与宇智波斑感情路上最大的绊脚石。

是的，他怎么看不出来，兄长对宇智波斑有着特殊的感情。那种炙热的眼神是他最熟悉的，是他用来在黑夜里偷偷注视柱间的。是他永远也不能让兄长知道的，卑劣而又苦涩的感情。

但这份藏得隐秘的感情却被宇智波泉奈发现了。怎么发现的其实特别简单，因为他跟泉奈是那么的相似，无论实力，还是感情。

宇智波泉奈深爱着宇智波斑，爱到可以为了他献出眼睛，牺牲自己的生命。

不愧是他的死敌，临死前都要坑他一把。扉间冷着一张俊脸，盯着被宇智波斑搀扶着的少年的背影。他没有杀意，但谁也不相信泉奈是主动迎上他的刀刃的。他看不见对方的表情，但他可以猜到那痛苦之下一定是得意的。

我也可以，为了兄长献上我的全部。扉间在心里小声地说。泉奈的声音嗤笑着反驳他道，你不敢，你想呆在他身边。

不像我，甚至可以为了斑哥的幸福放弃自己的。而你不行，千手扉间。你就是个胆小鬼。

扉间紧紧地闭上眼，忍住多余的水分溢出他已经装不下的身体。

 

他们最终还是结盟了。木叶村像是那两人的孩子一样，满载着希望诞生了。

千手扉间面对千手柱间和宇智波斑的日益亲密，选择将自己更深地埋入事业中。虽然兄长成为了第一代火影，但并没有处理文件的天赋。扉间每每板着脸说教，最后都不忍心地败在兄长难得一见的狗狗眼下。

好多年没看到兄长如此亲近的表情了，他虽然恨宇智波，也对宇智波斑恨不起来。还能怎么恨，兄长的心都在他那里，让他怎么舍得连兄长的心一起恨？

只是，毕竟是千手一族和宇智波一族的族长，传宗接代的任务必然会落在两人身上。扉间本想把这次婚事拉到自己身上，却被突然沉默下来的柱间拦住了。

斑拒绝了柱间。扉间猜对了，但无法理解为什么斑会拒绝兄长。兄长有什么不好？宇智波斑你是不是要蹬鼻子上脸了？他假借出任务，单枪匹马找上了宇智波斑。

宇智波斑不想跟他打的样子。他望着南贺川，呆呆地说，他知道泉奈不是被扉间杀死的了。

扉间有些惊讶。他原以为泉奈跟自己相似，看来完全不同。那位英年早逝的宇智波还是大胆的留了一手，告知了一切的真相，也断掉了斑对柱间的念想。

他还留了更狠的一手，就是暴露了扉间对柱间的背德恋情。

不愧是死敌，临死前不仅坑自己一把，还要坑第二把。扉间再次这么想，在被自家兄长的查克拉逼出家门以后。

想清楚了再回来。千手柱间冷冷地说，然后在第二天迎娶了漩涡一族的公主，水户。

还让他怎么想？他早就想清楚了。他所有的所剩无几的感情，既然已经全部交给了兄长，那么就按照兄长的意思，让它死掉吧。

兄弟二人又重修旧好，只不过扉间知道，他与兄长再无单独相处的机会。很快的，兄长的孩子出生了，宇智波斑却掉了链子，一声不吭地离开了村落。再回来时已是数年后，病入膏肓的他非要和柱间拼个你死我活。

扉间不知道柱间是以什么样的心情手刃挚爱的，但是他知道眼睁睁注视着深爱的兄长一步一步行将就木却无能为力是什么样的感受。

明明他的孙女还是幼年，明明他才刚过半百，为什么器官却衰竭得像是个一脚踏进棺材的老人？

你怎么舍得抛下我们？扉间看着兄长永远不再张开的眼和永远不再勾起的嘴角，怀里抱着哭得撕心裂肺的纲手，身旁站着强忍悲伤的大嫂，恍如隔世。

你怎么舍得抛下我？

也是，你从来没有舍不得过。

 

当上二代火影的扉间比之前更加冷漠，仿佛他的灵魂已经随兄长离去，剩下的只是一具活着的空壳。他更努力地研究禁术，甚至把手伸向复活死人的范畴。

但是他并没有那样的好运气。最终禁术虽然能带回死人的灵魂，却只能做到傀儡的状态。施术者只要查克拉足够就能让秽土转生体不老不死，不吃不喝，但不是扉间想要的复活。他苦笑一声，将那忍术永久地封印了起来。

从此，他的情绪只有在面对自己的六个徒弟时才会有些微的波动。

因为他们不仅是自己的徒弟，也是兄长的啊。

所以才会在云隐的金角银角撕破脸皮想要截击他们一行时，首先放弃了自己的安危。反正他已经失去了活着的意义，不如就这样归去吧。

回到只有他和兄长两个人的时间里去。

他把一切都交给后代，也来不及顾及可能存在的后患之忧。他现在一门心思期盼着死亡的降临，那些责任什么的，他从来不想背起也不愿再去操心。

如果不是为了兄长的梦想 ……

他最终还是不够强大。身负重伤，以己之力成功拖住了金角部队的 20 人，掩护他的小队顺利回到木叶耗尽了他全部的体力和查克拉。即使敌人还有剩余，他也只能无力地任由刀剑穿透身体。

倒在地上的扉间终于露出了如释负重的笑容。

我终于可以去找你了，兄长。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （loft补档）千手扉间相信，自己是个幸运的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平行时间，后有穿回“上”的世界五战

扉间没想到自己还能醒来，甚至还能再次见到年幼的兄长。

他还没回神，下意识地一个肘击击飞了猛然扑上前的柱间。被弟弟一胳膊肘怼在墙上半天没下来的千手柱间委屈地把自己拔出墙壁，迅速缩成一团阴沉地蹲在墙角种蘑菇。

“ 呜呜呜扉间长大了不亲近大哥了大哥好伤心呜呜呜。 ”

扉间被他哭得神烦，脱口而出一个闭嘴，吼得柱间一愣一愣的，又换了句碎碎念继续种蘑菇。

“ 呜呜呜扉间好凶不爱大哥了大哥好伤心呜呜呜。 ”

扉间觉得自己一定是中了幻术，不然怎么一向成熟的大哥怎会如此脱线。他手指扣在一起结了个解印，却发现完全没有用。

难道，他真的回到了过去？

从模样上来看瓦间和板间应该已经去世了，可是就算在那个时候兄长也没有这样黏自己啊？

扉间百思不得其解。他看了眼镜子里年幼的自己，脸上还没有那三道无法消去的红痕，分外陌生。

“ 扉间，我会保护好你的，不会再让你受伤了。 ” 柱间不知什么时候解除了消沉模式，从背后抱住了扉间。兄长小小的身体里蕴含着无比强大的力量，同过去一样温暖，轻而易举地消除了扉间心里的彷徨不安。

“ 好，兄长。 ” 这次，也让我来保护你。扉间依恋地靠在久违的怀抱里不肯离开。

就让他再沉溺一会儿吧。扉间第一次觉得自己是个运气极好的人。既然重来一次，就绝对不能重蹈覆辙。而且，一定要让兄长知道，自己到底有多在乎他。

 

可是谁能告诉他，为什么宇智波泉奈会和宇智波斑一起打水漂，还同时跟他大哥成为了朋友啊？而且为什么他大哥这次就感知到了他的跟踪，还把自己招呼出去啊！

扉间觉得自己白活了大半辈子，眼神死地从树后走出来僵硬地坐在柱间身边。

“ 怎么样，我弟弟可爱吧？ ” 柱间一只手圈住扉间带着毛领子的脖颈笑眯眯地对对面炫耀道。

“ 柱间，不是我说，你们俩一点也不像兄弟。 ” 还是小不点的宇智波斑瞪着黑漆漆的眼睛惊讶地说，顺便也把自己弟弟拉过来一脸骄傲道： “ 不像我跟泉奈，一看就知道！ ”

柱间顿时阴沉脸，抱着膝盖可怜巴巴地说： “ 对不起啊我跟扉间一点也不像我又土又丑配不上可爱的扉间我真是一个不合格的大哥啊 ……”

“ 闭嘴，大哥。 ” 扉间不雅地翻了个白眼，有一种想把不着调的柱间扔出去的冲动。实际上坐在对面的两个宇智波都看到他原本紧绷的小脸柔和了下来，那双透亮的红眸里只有柱间一个人。

啊，感觉眼睛好痛，是不是要开眼了？两只宇智波同时这样想到。然后宇智波斑按照惯例炸了一头黑发，拉起柱间就是一个痛揍。

两个弟弟被遗忘在角落里。扉间有些遗憾地收回了黏在大哥身上的视线，一回神看到小小的宇智波脸上浮现出了熟悉的阴笑。

“ 哼，死白毛。 ” 泉奈挑着眉讽刺道， “ 怎么，这次决定袒露对你家白痴兄长的爱意了？ ”

扉间立即明白如此差错原来都是自己熟悉的搞事宇智波干出来的。对方不知为何和自己一样，回到了过去。

“ 哼，卑劣的宇智波，怎么着这次不当活雷锋了？ ” 不要问扉间怎么知道雷锋的，他就随口一说。

泉奈的脸色一秒变黑。他咬牙切齿道： “ 我把眼睛给了斑哥死去以后不知为什么灵魂还一直跟着斑哥，我当然知道他过得不好，你也过得不好不是吗？说明我当时的选择是不对的，斑哥并没有得到属于他的幸福！ ”

扉间惊讶的睁大了眼。他没想到死敌竟然有如此奇妙的经历。那 ……

泉奈一眼看穿了他心中所想，摇头道： “ 这里不像是我们过去，更像是一个全新的世界。除了我们，再无他人有我们之前的记忆。 ”

扉间静默。他转过头，看了眼跟斑斗体术斗得正开心的大哥，那张脸上灿烂的笑容笔直地刺进他的胸口。

太美好了，这个世界。他眼眶一热，有什么液体顺着脸颊滑落。

泉奈难得没有出口讽刺。他做出过比扉间更加冲动的行为，吓坏了他的斑哥和父亲。而且他也知道，即使扉间是他的死敌，是四人中最后死去的那一个，也是最最痛苦的那个。

“ 趁一切都还没有开始，我们结盟吧千手扉间。 ” 他拍了拍以前各种看不顺眼的死敌，用袖口轻轻擦去扉间脸上的泪水，轻叹道： “ 为了斑哥和你的兄长，为了我们的幸福。 ”

扉间露出一个比哭更难看的笑容，郑重地点头： “ 好。 ”

感人的画面还没坚持半分钟就瞬间被两位兄长打破。斑和柱间一手一个拉开了自家弟弟，像老母鸡护崽一样护在他们身后，同时努力试图用眼神杀死 “ 勾引 ” 自家弟弟的混蛋。

“ 宇智波泉奈你想对扉间做什么？！ ”

“ 千手扉间你想对泉奈干什么？！ ”

四人间一片寂静。只见扉间轻哼一声，阴森森地说： “ 大哥，你什么时候泄漏了我们的身份？ ” 泉奈也牙痒痒地扯了扯自家智商倒退的斑哥，笑里藏刀道： “ 斑哥，你？ ”

两个兄长立即如芒在背，打着哈哈道： “ 啊哈哈哈扉间 / 泉奈我们没有啊都是斑 / 柱间自己猜到的对不对啊？ ” 然后疯狂眼神暗示。

两个弟弟沉默了一会儿，看似凶狠实则是欣赏了一番哥哥们慌乱的白痴模样，同时给了哥哥们一个脑崩，笑道： “ 傻瓜。 ”

 

有了泉奈和扉间两个外挂，和平联盟来得又是突然又仿佛早该如此。

两个灵魂年龄加上去上百的弟弟在拥有了一定实力后迅速摆平了自家的不服势力，并在哥哥们始料未及的情况下握手言和，将哥哥们推上了族长的宝座。

木叶村就这样在两个理应是创始人的柱间和斑迷迷糊糊完全不知道发生了什么的情况下建立了起来，柱间也稀里糊涂的就被推上了火影的位置。

为什么斑不是火影？开玩笑，已经快手快脚把自家斑哥拿下的泉奈怎么允许斑把精力花在处理无聊的文件上？反正千手白毛已经处理了那么多年早就有经验了不如能者多劳，你说是不是？

于是面瘫的千手扉间熟练地处理着大大小小的文件，一边看着宇智波家的恩爱两兄弟天天卖着狗粮，一边闲情逸致的吊着自家明显有些不对劲的大哥。

上辈子自己暗恋兄长这么多年，这辈子不收点利息回本怎么可以？虽然是不同的人，可是都叫柱间所以无差。近泉奈者黑的千手扉间脸上挂着小恶魔式笑容乐呵呵地想。

千手柱间觉得自己肯定是生病了。他像是一只挨了霜降的茄子，恹了吧唧地找宇智波兄弟到居酒屋一诉对扉间的情衷。

“ 斑，我是不是生病了，为什么最近突然不敢看扉间的眼睛了啊？ ”

宇智波斑轻蔑地抿一口小酒，恨铁不成钢地戳了戳挚友的额头： “ 你倒是说说看为什么你不敢看那小子的眼睛啊？ ”

柱间支支吾吾半天，才别别扭扭地说： “ 谁让，谁让扉间的眼睛那么好看啊呜！ ”

泉奈轻笑一声又问： “ 那白毛眼睛不都一直那样，怎么突然觉得好看了？ ”

他当然知道扉间在想什么，不过调戏柱间着实有趣，他没有任何帮忙的意思。

柱间眼睛都快成蚊香眼了。他比手画脚道： “ 就！突然！很好看！啊扉间以前不都一直很不屑跟我说话的样子吗？最近感觉变了，嗯，变温柔了！ ”

咦，竟然不笨？宇智波兄弟对视一眼，从彼此的眼里都看到了疑惑。斑皱着眉又问： “ 你这家伙，到底知不知道扉间对你是什么心情啊？ ”

柱间却有些沮丧。他脑袋枕着自己的手臂，有些微醺，眼前又浮现出扉间前几日对他露出的笑脸。 “ 我当然知道，又不是真的傻 ……” 他嘴里嘟囔着，手指在透明的杯壁上画着圈。 “ 可是，今早我听到族里长老在说扉间要和漩涡一族的女子成婚。 ”

泉奈眼角一抽。按照那白毛的卑劣程度，这种消息该不会是扉间为了刺激他家兄长故意放出来的吧？他咳嗽一声，又逼着追问： “ 扉间知道吗？他怎么说？ ”

柱间垂下眼，闷闷地说： “ 扉间什么都没说 …… 所以我才 ……”

斑有点看不下去了： “ 喂柱间，你这家伙，到底喜不喜欢扉间？那家伙明显是知道了所以在试探你的口风吧！ ”

柱间茫茫然有些不知所措： “ 可是，可是扉间是我的弟弟，我们不能 ……”

“ 有什么不能的？ ” 泉奈不高兴地打断了他，斑见柱间戳到了弟弟的死穴立马抓过泉奈的手一阵安抚。泉奈脸色好了很多，接着嘲讽道： “ 我倒是有些心疼白毛了。我告诉你千手柱间，扉间喜欢你比你认为的多很多倍，你要是敢因为这个小事犹豫不前我还真是看不起你！倒还不如让扉间娶了那漩涡的女子来的痛快！ ”

柱间一下跳了起来。 “ 不可以不可以！扉间是我的不可以给其他人！ ” 他急吼吼地结印瞬身，一溜烟儿跑了。

宇智波兄弟俩二脸懵逼，甚至泉奈还保持着怒骂的表情就这么僵在了原地。半晌两人才尴尬地回神，心里捅了不着调的千手柱间无数刀。

不过好说歹说，总算是让那个大木头醒悟了吧。这下千手扉间算是欠宇智波一个人情咯，想想该怎么让他还！泉奈靠着自家斑哥，美滋滋地坏笑道。

却不料下一秒一股奇怪的波动从不远处的火影办公室传来。眼睛能力和空间有关的泉奈与斑交换了一个警惕的眼神，随即施展瞳术瞬间到达有着奇怪能量的地方，却只看见一道狭长的黑缝消失在空荡荡的办公室里。

 

一身常服的千手扉间生无可恋地被大哥抱着，身旁站着秽土转生的兄长，猿飞日斩和没见过的青年，面前站着懵逼脸的三个年轻人和一个看不出性别的人。哦，其中还有个宇智波。

“ 老，老师？ ” 率先开口的是年老的三代目火影，他瞪着眼指着扉间和挂在他身上满脸好奇的柱间，惊讶地叫道。

“ 扉，扉间？ ” 同时开口的还有秽土转生的一代目火影，脸上布满裂纹，也很惊讶地指着黏糊糊的两人。

“ 哎？这是，我吗？ ” 活着的大哥歪歪头，没有从扉间身上下来。

“ 放开我，大哥。 ” 扉间头疼地按了按太阳穴，却被柱间挡下，代替扉间帮他揉了揉。

被大哥这么一个动作安抚的扉间弯了弯嘴角，不去看千手柱间，而是转向了对面的长发男人。 “ 就是你用了秽土转生吗？ ”

“ 大蛇丸，你又想做什么？ ” 三代目接着质疑道。虽然不解为什么老师还活着，而且有两个一代目，但是这不是最主要的问题。最重要的是，为什么被尸鬼封尽的他们还会被秽土转生召唤出来。

“ 二代目，你的术也不是很难掌握。 ” 大蛇丸挂着阴冷的笑容缓缓说。

扉间没有理会这样低级的挑衅，倒是千手柱间板着脸对扉间说： “ 这的确不是什么好忍术啊，扉间啊，所以当初就按我说的把它销毁掉。 ”

还没等扉间回话，柱间就一脸不高兴地站到了弟弟面前，挡住了千手柱间的视线。 “ 我弟弟创造什么忍术是他的自由，作为他的哥哥你怎么一点都不护着扉间？ ”

“ 还有你，叫大蛇丸是吧，不过是施展了扉间创造的忍术而已，有够嚣张的啊你。 ” 他丰沛的查克拉暴涨，竟硬生生逼退了秽土转生出来具有无限查克拉的三影。

扉间看着大哥的背影，神情有些恍惚。他想像这个画面很多年了，他曾是多么希望他的兄长能够站在他身前，为他挡去一切恶意，真心实意的爱他护他。他花了一辈子也没等到的东西，终于在第二次生命里得到了。

扉间伸手搭在了柱间的肩膀上，瞬间解除了对方暴走的状态。 “ 废话就别多说了，把我们叫出来有什么事？大哥你也冷静点。 ”

柱间脸上露出傻乎乎的笑容，又腻腻乎乎地贴在了扉间身侧，手拦着对方的腰不放，在扉间看不见的地方丢给震惊的千手柱间无数个挑衅的眼神。

“ 老师，先说说您的情况吧？您应该是在阻拦金角部队的时候牺牲了啊？ ” 三代目忍不住还是问道。

扉间对徒弟还是有些耐心。他看着徒弟衰老的面容柔和地回道： “ 不是什么大事，只不过是死去以后灵魂转生到另一个世界罢了。啊，也就是大哥所在的地方。 ”

柱间手一紧，皱着眉将额头碰上自己弟弟的： “ 为什么没有跟我说过这些，扉间？ ”

扉间被眼前放大的兄长的脸噎了一下，却没有回避。他抬起手轻轻捏了一下大哥的脸颊，有些肉的手感让他颇为安心，提醒着他现在的大哥才是他爱着的，也回应了他的感情的柱间。

“ 大哥，我不想你担心。 ” 扉间勾起嘴角，脸上是千手柱间和三代火影从未见过的放松。

“ 你还藏着什么，都告诉我，以后不准再瞒着我了。 ” 柱间手指轻抚过弟弟脸上的三道红痕，大大方方地亲了一口弟弟宣布主权，强硬地要求道。

他可一直没有忽略另一个自己，也就是扉间前世的兄长复杂的视线。所以扉间对感情闭口不谈都是对方造的孽吗？哼，给我后悔吧，扉间已经是我的了！

“ 好。 ” 扉间面上有些薄红。当着这么多小辈的面，他又没有大哥那张厚脸皮，害羞是肯定的。但是柱间的话暖洋洋的，让他只是单单靠着就无比的幸福。

众人只觉得眼睛快被闪光弹闪瞎了。年轻的宇智波后裔赶紧咳嗽两声引来了其他人的注意力。在他的要求下，千手柱间收回了一直关注那两人的视线，整理整理思路缓缓道出那些被时光掩埋的真相。

 

当一死一活两个千手柱间和同样是活人的千手扉间出现在战场，瞬间就吸引了全部人的注意力，宇智波斑也不例外。

他提着团扇越过众忍者，首先对着白发千手发难道： “ 没想到千手扉间你还能卑劣到这种地步，竟然能不老不死。该说不愧是千手一族的仙人体吗？ ”

千手扉间保持着四赤阳阵的结印，冷漠地回道： “ 你所认识的那个我已经死了。 ”

斑眉梢轻挑，明显是不相信对方的言辞。他又把注意力转移到两个柱间身上，深感疑惑。为什么会有两个连查克拉都一模一样的挚友？虽然其中一个更加生机勃勃。

“ 这到底是怎么回事？ ” 他忍不住好奇，问道。

在地下已经得知真相的千手柱间一言不发地看着换了个身体的自家弟弟，眼里暗潮涌动。紧挨着扉间的柱间忽略到另一个自己，大大咧咧地对斑挥手道： “ 哟，初次见面，这个世界的斑！ ”

斑抽搐着嘴角，顿时战意全无。他没想到千手扉间的秽土转生还能跨世界召唤，不愧是科技树满点的白毛，咳咳。

他眼眶里的轮回眼转了又转，思索半天问道： “ 喂，在你的世界，泉奈还活着吗？ ”

柱间在弟弟的眼神驱赶下几个跳跃间就来到了斑身前。他毫无恶意地打量了一下斑，回道： “ 当然啊，和那边的斑每天都黏黏糊糊地呆在一起呢！ ”

“ 是吗 …… 那个世界的我接受了泉奈吗？ ” 斑垂下眼脸，突然又有了报社的心情。 “ 来和我打一架吧柱间，让我试试你有多强吧！ ”

柱间兴奋不已。他本是喜欢与强者对打的，眼前的这个斑无论是瞳术还是秽土之身都比他那边的斑要强，更是激发了他的斗志。 “ 好啊！在我跟扉间回去之前就先跟你打一场吧！ ”

两人就这么轰轰烈烈旁若无人地打了起来，各种超影级的忍术不要命地往外放。而没有斑在一边搞事，宇智波带土也很快被四代火影和鸣人的超强嘴遁说服，无比乖巧地躲在旗木卡卡西身后，解除了十尾的通灵术。

黑绝躲在暗处等了很久也没等到斑让带土施展轮回天生，冒出头来一看差点吐了口血。 boss 二人组一个傲娇状挨着前队友不放，另一个忙着和活人千手柱间怼天怼地，完全忘记了月之眼计划的大业。

黑绝很绝望，黑绝很难过，黑绝也很无奈啊！找的两个帮手都不给力，他能怎么办！只能靠自己了！于是他趁带土不注意，猛得附身到他身上，想要控制对方施展轮回天生。

可宇智波带土刚被使计让基友在胸口开了个大窟窿破坏掉了斑用来控制他的符咒，现在伤口靠着柱间细胞恢复了七七八八，精神力更是刚被安抚好达到了满点状态，直接压制住了想要倒打一耙的黑绝。

“ 就是这个家伙一直在背后策划！ ” 带土趁机洗白自己。

“ 原来就是这个家伙吗？居然可以逃过我的感知。 ” 因为十尾消失而解除结界的扉间一个飞雷神来到战场中心。他盯着无法从带土身上下去也无法自由行动的黑绝想了想，从怀里掏出了一个卷轴。

“ 我仔细研究过漩涡一族的封印忍术，虽然当时是因为好奇，但现在应该能派上用场了。 ” 扉间打开卷轴，一股强大的力量隐隐从中散发出来。他见围上来的几人都满脸疑惑的样子，只能暗叹一声解释道： “ 这是在另一个世界，大哥和斑的查克拉经过融合后创造出的新的力量。虽然不知道为什么，不过好像它很怕这个。 ” 他指了指突然加速挣扎想要逃跑的黑绝，双手迅速结了几个复杂的印。

几道紫色的铁链从卷轴中窜出，紧紧牵制住了黑绝。黑绝甚至都没来得及反抗，就被那些链子迅速拖入了封印中，化作一个漆黑的封印印记。

扉间仔细地卷好卷轴，将它交给这个世界火之意志的继任者漩涡鸣人。

“ 应该由你们来决定它的去留。 ” 他看着还有些摸不着头脑的鸣人柔和了五官。

“ 啊，谢谢你了，二代大叔！ ” 鸣人虽然对眼前迅速的转折还有些懵，但好孩子的他还是认真地接过了卷轴，并得到了扉间爱的摸头杀。

咦？这个感觉，非常的温柔啊。可是历史上不是说，二代目是一个很严肃苛刻的人吗？鸣人被顺毛顺得十分舒服，在心里给扉间打上了巨大的 “ 温柔 ” 标签。

柱间一分神就看到自家弟弟像是摸宠物一样摸一个金发少年的头，顿时心里有些吃醋。他用一个木人接下了斑的须佐能乎，施展替身术跑回了扉间身边。

“ 扉间！搞定了吗？ ” 黑长直的青年突然出现在扉间和鸣人之间，不着痕迹地隔开了扉间的手。

扉间好笑地看着柱间。就没见过大哥如此有占有欲，是被这个世界的自己给刺激到了吗？他顺着柱间亮晶晶的眼也摸了摸大哥的头，果然如想象中一般顺滑。

“ 嗯，我们大概要离开了。 ” 扉间说，然后看着自己的手掌逐渐变得透明起来。 “ 看来我们来这里的目的已经达成了呢。 ”

柱间有些紧张地握住扉间的手。他们都感受到了原来的世界的召唤，应该是泉奈和斑做了什么吧。

“ 扉间 ……” 千手柱间忍耐了很久最后还是叫住了弟弟。他悲伤地看着扉间，没有半分以往的爽朗，想说什么却只蠕动了下唇瓣，没有吐出一个音节。

“ 兄长。 ” 扉间回他。只是千手柱间知道，弟弟的话语间十分平静，失去了过去深藏的执着和爱意。

千手柱间心里缺了一块。他知道是自己放开了扉间的手，明白失去的永远不会再回来了。他勉强露出一个苦涩的笑容道： “ 扉间，要幸福啊。 ”

那红色的瞳孔瞬间紧缩了一下，扉间终于正视了他从到来便尽量避开的兄长，带着释然和笑意回应了千手柱间。扉间勾起嘴角，向柱间靠了靠，十指相握。

“ 我会的，谢谢你，兄长。 ”

“ 再见。 ”

 

“ 扉间。 ”

“ 怎么了大哥？ ”

“ 谢谢你。我以前对你做了那么多错误的事情，谢谢你一直的忍耐，谢谢你还能继续爱我。 ”

“ 你在说什么？对我有愧的不是你，是那个世界的兄长。大哥已经做得很好了 … 唔！ ”

“ 我不管，从现在起扉间只是我一个人了！不要再提那个柱间了！ ”

“ 啊，傻瓜大哥。 ”

扉间微笑着迎上柱间的唇舌。他终于相信，自己真是个幸运的人啊。


End file.
